The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column, and more specifically to a locking mechanism for an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column includes a first steering column member axially movable relative to a second steering column member. A telescope locking mechanism locks the first steering column member in any one of a plurality of axial positions relative to the second steering column member. Rotation of a lever about an axis in a first direction from a locking position releases the telescope locking mechanism to permit relative movement between the first and second steering column members. An input shaft is pivotable relative to the first steering column member. A tilt locking mechanism locks the input shaft in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the first steering column member. Rotation of the lever about the axis in a second direction from the locking position releases the tilt locking mechanism to permit relative movement between the input shaft and the first steering column member.